Gamer Guy
Gamer Guy is an animatronic that was introduced 2 months after Five Nights at Freddy's release. Voice Actors *Clayton Boss (1970-1985) *Reggie Sampson (1986-1995) *Landon Kingsland (1995-2005) *Vincent Jackson (2005–present) Games he is in *Five Nights at Freddy's: The Survival *Five Nights at Freddy's 4:The Game of Death *Five Weeks at Freddy's *Five Nights at Freddy's: Scare Factory *Five Nights at Freddy's: New *Five Nights at Freddy's: Mastering the Animatronics *Five Nights at Freddy's Pickleodeon Edition Behavior During the night he mostly skulks in The Party Room and in any locations leading from there to The Office. He also usually bangs on doors and windows. He also WILL kill the player when given the chance. He will leave The Party Room when neglected (through the cameras) or he will leave automatically at 12:55. He will follow his Movement Pattern Listed Below or sometimes if Freddy escapes before him he will follow Freddy. He will also make the same groaning noises as Bonnie and Chica when he is in The Office. When he teleports he also makes a sound like this: Bum-Bum... Ba-Dum-Bum... Bum-Bum... Ba-Dum-Bum. He is first active on Night 2 Theme His theme when his near The Office. It is a broke down Carnival Merry-go-round theme. It plays when he is near The Office. He will kill the player automatically after his theme plays. Movement Pattern Gamer has a certain pattern he follows when going to The Office to kill the player. It goes like this: Party Room --> West Hallway --> Parts/Service --> East Hallway --> Pirate's Cove --> Restrooms --> Poster Room --> The Office Sound Made When Gamer Guy is in the Office: Exceptions to the pattern *He will skip the East Hallway if Chica is going down there. *He will skip the West Hallway if Bonnie is going down there. *He will skip the Restrooms if Freddy is skulking in there. *He will automatically go straight towards Parts/Service if anyone has escaped there before him. *Whenever he moves he will make a clanking animatronic noise (much like Freddy's Laugh) Hallucinations Hallucinations he emits *An image of him with human eyes: flashes on the screen when he is near. Personality *He is very mischievous. *He likes to hide in the dark. *He hangs out around Parts/Service and The Party Room *A young boy named Aaron was stuffed inside his costume *Most of the time he wishes to meet new animatronics so he sometimes looks inside Five Nights at Freddy's 3 to see who is there. He is lonely most of the time as well Love Interest(s) Wolfy: He and Wolfy are a couple. They also have a son named Elijah Trivia *He is a gamer *He is one of the few Super Saiyans left in the world. (many were destroyed in a war but few survived). *He has a counterpart called Golden Gamer Gallery Model Aviary-image-1414105964658.png|His Regular Model aviary-image-1415312430794.png|Gamer Guy 2.0 aviary-image-1415319234480.png|Gamer Guy 3.0 aviary-image-1415707224174.png|Another variation of his first model Collage 2014-11-11 07_03_46.jpg|Him as a Super Saiyan Collage 2014-11-23 14 08 14.jpg|His Counterpart Golden Gamer|link=Golden Gamer Aviary-image-1418248027061.png|Toy Gamer Guy|link=Toy Gamer Guy KiddrawGamer.jpg|Little Kid's drawing of him Gameplay Collage 2014-11-01 15_42_28.jpg|Him in Parts/Service looking at the player aviary-image-1414930645346.png|Gamer Guy looking through the window aviary-image-1414932778556.png|Him on the cameras Banging on the doors Wolfy and GG.jpg|Gamer Guy and his crush, Wolfy. aviary-image-1415393409704.png|After he was abandoned and replaced by Gamer Guy 2.0 Imagelol.jpg|Gamer Guy and Wolfy kissing WIN 20160429 170418.jpg|Gamer Guy drawn by MakaKishinKiller Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Male Animatronics Category:Emerald CustomStuff